


A Little Bit Scoundrel

by celticheart72



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Erections, F/M, Flirting, Fondling, Offer to trade sex for an object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Kraglin meets a woman on a job who is there to retrieve the same object his clan is. After some flirting and fondling Yondu finds them and offers her a place with their clan.I do not own any of GOTG, only my own original characters and ideas.





	A Little Bit Scoundrel

The Ravagers who made their way into the ruins on Taarthal all looked especially mean. You’d heard about an artifact hidden there that several different groups were looking for and figured if you made it there first you could sell it to the highest bidder. Of course, you hadn’t considered the possibility that a Ravager Clan might beat you there and now you were stuck. When you heard them making their way into the ruin you searched for someplace to hide and found a small passageway hidden by crumbling rock.

You hid back there, hand on your blaster, and listened to the sounds of the Ravagers moving around outside of your hiding place. Suddenly a leather clad hand was clamped over your mouth as a blaster was pressed to your side and you froze.

“Ya make a sound and it’s game over, doll.” The drawling voice was male and strangely appealing considering the situation you found yourself in.

Letting your blaster go you lifted your hands in front of you so the man could see they were empty. While he held you securely he wasn’t taking advantage of the situation by manhandling you or pressing himself into you like so many Ravagers you’d come across would.

The man was several inches taller than you and when he spoke next he bent to your ear and did so quietly. “I’m gonna take my hand off yer mouth. Ya scream the only ones will come runnin’ are Ravagers not so nice as me.”

You nodded and he removed his hand while you turned to face him with your hands still in the air. When you saw his face you realized you knew this Ravager. Not as in met him before but by reputation. He was Kraglin Obfonteri. The tattoos on the side of his neck, mohawk, and silver capped teeth were dead giveaways to his identity. While he was generally known to be very calm and even tempered, he had a ruthless side that was dangerous.

“Looks like ya recognize me?” He smiled at you with a raised eyebrow.

Was he flirting with you? You just nodded your head.

“I’m not gonna hurt ya, but yer gonna hand over that artifact or I’ll hafta hand ya over ta the Cap’n and he eats Terran.” The man in front of you nudged his blaster over the part of your vest where you had the artifact hidden.

Turning your lips up into a seductive smile you dropped your eyes to the blaster then raised them to his curious blue ones. “I’m sure we can come up with a trade…” His eyes narrowed slightly as your hand went to the front of his leather pants and you felt him hardening as you stroked him. “You let me keep the artifact and I’ll take care of this?”

“Temptin’ as that sounds doll that’s not right.” Kraglin shifted his stance as he shook his head and pressed his lips into a thin line.

Your mouth dropped open as you stared at him and tried to think of another way out of your predicament while you recovered from the shock of facing a decent Ravager. Dropping one hand to the zipper of your vest you started to unzip it. One of Kraglin’s eyes narrowed further and he put the blaster under your hand to stop you. “I was just getting the artifact out.”

“Ya put it in there?” He was studying your chest intently like he was trying to figure out where you fit the item he was after. None of them realized this artifact was really a necklace with some odd gems on it. It tucked nicely in between your breasts.

Biting your bottom lip you nodded and raised your hand again.

“How’d ya get ahold of it without blowin’ yerself up anyways?” He had his hand out like he was expecting you to hand the necklace over.

You shook your head. “Uh ah. If you want it you’ll have to go in there and get it.” His eyes pinched and he appeared to chew on the inside of his lip. “If you must know I can drain energy from objects so I just drained the energy bomb protecting it.”

“That’s useful. Why ya by yerself anyway?” As you spoke he’d worked the glove off one hand. He wiggled long fingers in front of your face with a raised eyebrow which only served to make your heart race.

“Never come across a crew I could trust.” His warm fingers slid over the skin of your breast, brushing slowly over one nipple which puckered under his touch, before he snagged the necklace and drew it out of your vest. You had to bite your lip to keep from moaning at his very brief touch. He might not be willing to trade the artifact for sex but there was definitely a little bit of scoundrel in the Xandarian in front of you.

While there was a bit of a bluish tint to his cheeks he wore a wicked grin flashing silver caps as he held the necklace up and dangled it in front of you.

“Kraglin!” A deeply gruff voice called to the man in front of you as heavy boots moved in your direction.

“Aye Cap’n.” Kraglin responded and with a wink to you he put his blaster away. “Over here, I got that artifact.”

When Kraglin’s Captain rounded the corner to your now crowded hiding place you were face to face with Yondu Udonta. His shrewd ruby eyes took in your partly unzipped leather vest and Kraglin’s obvious erection then lifted to the necklace in his First Mate’s hand. “Somethin’ I should know about Kraglin?”

“Ahhhhh…I think ya might want ta consider her as a possible new crew member?” Kraglin sounded mildly nervous to your ears, not quite as confidant as he was when you were alone with him. His suggestion both surprised and intrigued you then you thought why the hell not? If it didn’t work you could always leave. You had to admit Kraglin’s response to you, both his body’s response and his flat-out refusal to take advantage of you, had stirred something in you that you hadn’t felt before.

“Why’s that?” The blue man in front of you put his hands on his hips and looked between the two of you.

You fisted your hands on your hips to match his stance and turned to face him. “Because I could be useful to you Udonta. I’m a skilled thief, a good fighter and strategist, and I have some abilities you could make use of. First being my ability to drain energy from objects and ground or use it.” Turning one hand up with your fingers positioned like they were holding a ball you allowed a small bolt of energy to run through them before flicking it to the floor away from you.

Kraglin’s eyes narrowed at you again briefly and he shook his head.

Udonta had been watching your hand closely then looked up to Kraglin and held his hand out for the necklace which the First Mate handed over. “Fine. She’s got a place with th’crew if she wants it.”

Your new Captain’s heavy footsteps retreated, and you heard him calling his Ravagers along behind him. When your eyes met Kraglin’s he was studying you again. “What Kraglin?”

“If ya could do that, why didn’t ya just use it ta blast me and get away?” His tone was baffled but genuinely curious at the same time so you opted to go with honesty.

“Probably the same reason you chose not to take advantage of me.” Your shoulders bounced and you watched him lean his head back slightly to consider what you said.

Finally, he nodded once and looked down at your cleavage which really wasn’t being contained by your vest any longer. Reaching out his ungloved hand his pinky finger trailed over the curve of your breast while he pulled your zipper all the way up. He held it clasped between his thumb and forefinger while he rested his knuckles on the leather over your upper chest. “I ain’t exactly innocent but ya ain’t a bot.”

As if that completely explained his actions. Looking back years later though you’d readily admit it had really been that one thing that made you accept a place on Udonta’s crew and kept you in Kraglin’s bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
